Electronic noise generated by a system, device or components may impact the ability of a wireless device to receive radio frequency (RF) signals. For example, a wireless device such as a smart phone may integrate various electronic elements into a single integrated device, such as one or more wireless transceivers, processors, memory devices, displays, cameras, batteries, and other components and peripherals. As a result, these and other elements may originate electronic noise that may interfere with an incoming RF signal and may couple with signals in the receive path of the wireless device resulting in performance degradation.
In an effort to reduce such noise, layout techniques may be employed when designing the wireless device to separate sources of noise from components sensitive to such noise. In some cases, RF shielding techniques may be employed within the wireless device to shield certain components of a radio subsystem from each other to prevent platform noise from coupling in the receive path. In an effort to increase user convenience and accessibility, however, smart phones are being implemented in ever decreasing form factors, further exacerbating the effects of RF noise and making RF shielding more difficult to implement in terms of cost, size and weight. Consequently, there may be a substantial need for techniques to reduce RF noise in a wireless system, platform or device in order to improve RF sensitivity and transceiver performance.